


Lazy Day

by HardiganCaptain



Series: Tumblr influences [1]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain





	Lazy Day

His hands lazily skimmed over your thigh, dragging a soft hum from your throat.

"You need to move, I gotta go train."

"No." Turning your head to look at him over your shoulder, you curled your leg beneath him to hold him there. "Just stay a bit longer."

Huffing softly, he gave your ass a soft swat, restlessly moving his legs in an attempt to make you get off him. Grinning at him, you moved to your hands and knees, waving your ass in front of his face as you gripped his shins.

"You really gotta go in, baby? Right now?" You felt the groan more than heard it, the vibration of them traveling up your thighs and making you shiver.

"You’re terrible…"

Your lower back arched downwards, toes curling at his sharp inhale.

"Training can’t wait?"

The feel of his tongue sliding along the back of your thigh had your nails scraping against the denim, a soft whimper when he nipped your hip.

"No." Shoving you forward, he sat up, yanking his legs from beneath you to press against you from behind. "You’re a terrible person, messin’ with a man’s training right before a tournament."

Curling over you, he skimmed his hands along your sides to grip your hips as he pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

"Tonight, okay? You can finish wearin’ me out all night but I gotta train."

Whining playfully, you ground your hips backwards against him, your spine lifting to press against him.

"God dammit…" His teeth scraped over your shoulder blade before he throws himself off the couch to grab his hoodie from the end table near the door.

The low groan he lets out when he looks over his shoulder at you, eases the disappointment that he was leaving. Digging for your phone you listened as the door slammed shut and his heavy tread faded down the hallway. The pillows are shoved unceremoniously to the floor, sprawling in the afternoon light that spilled onto the couch.

~click

Lips curling into a mischievous smirk, you quickly sent the picture, letting your shirt fall from your mouth as you waited. The sound of squealing traffic had your heart racing as you twisted on the couch to look out the window and down into the street to see Tommy glaring up at you.

~Bzzz bzzzz

Hitting accept, you wiggled your fingers at him, smiling sheepishly.

"You, naked, when I get home. Got it?"

"Of course…"


End file.
